


More than Darkness

by MayLovelies



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mairon sees ice for the first time, Melkor doesn't really know how to handle compliments, Romance, Tumblr Prompt, slightly embarrasses himself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 07:31:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7630807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayLovelies/pseuds/MayLovelies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sauron sees Morgoth's ice for the first time. Despite the fact that this strange creation is foreign to him, he is immediately taken back by its beauty, much to his master's shock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More than Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> now begins the process of moving my tumblr prompts to my ao3.

Sauron had halted his focus when an eerie, foreign coolness set itself upon the land that evening.

It was an odd feeling. Not like that of the sun setting, or a cool breeze after dark; no, he’d never felt this before. It didn’t in the least frighten him, but he was nonetheless alert. This type of cold , made him feel weak , almost stiff. And as he looked ahead from the balcony of his fortress, it appeared that the forest, and far beyond it had become still.

No sun in the sky, neither a shroud of night. No rain, nor harsh winds of a tempest.

Things remained still, unmoving, even the air itself. At that point, Sauron had long forgotten what he was looking for or whom he was looking for. Because as he stared on ahead, at the forest, he realized that the sky above had turned white as a cloud itself. And then, catching his curiosity even more, it did begin to rain. Over the trees, he heard a slight rumble of thunder that nearly caught him off guard. He stared on, upon the land as the droplets of rain hit him, bounced off, and dripped upon the structure of the fortress.

This is quite normal. He thought to himself, preparing to turn and go back inside. He still had much work to do, and little to no reason being here outside. He turned on his heel and began his strides towards the entrance of the fortress but was stopped suddenly,  when he felt an even cooler breeze.

Expecting to see his master standing near the rail, Sauron opened his mouth to greet him. However, there was no one there however, there was something there.

Something that Sauron had never seen before.

A clear, water like material coated the rails and stone overhead of the balcony. From above, it was as if the rain drops meant to fall, but they were caught solid in place, as if frozen in their movement. Confused slightly, the fire maia took a step forward past the stone threshold, not aware that the ground below had been covered with the same water like substance as the rail.

Nearly tripping, Sauron cursed himself but wobbled to the rail where he made way to hold on. When he grabbed the once cool metal, he pulled by quickly, shocked by the tingling feeling that made way up his warm veins. Protectively, Sauron grabbed his hand, not yet aware that the whole valley was frozen over in layers of solid, white water.

“Cold…it’s cold…” Sauron idly spoke, not to anyone around. No one was  there to hear him (so he thought), no one was there to witness his confusion, yet at the same time, fascination. He had never seen such a substance. A material cold enough to unsettle even him, and strong enough to keep the whole fortress and valley in a frozen spell. Despite never have seeing such a condition of weather, Sauron felt a slight connection.

It was cold, he was hot, but it made him feel comfortable.

The still fortress, the solid forest, all stuck in time under a sheet of pale water. The only thing that came to mind when he thought of it, the only word that could describe it in full, was beautiful. It truly was beautiful.

A few moments later, when Sauron saw small, pale flakes falling from the sky, he extended his arm and opened his palm.

The flakes fell upon his hot hand, and vanished seconds after. Sauron was unsure of what happened, and checked just to make sure they were gone. Extending his hand again, he watched as the flakes turned into water, and slid off of his hand into the frozen depths below.

“Ice, and snow.” The cold voice appeared from behind Sauron.

Without thinking twice, he made way to spin around and bow. But the solid water upon the floor made it impossible for him to stand straight. Within seconds, the worst thing possible he could imagine was about to happen.

He slipped, he of all people slipped, and clumsily went flying towards his master. Half wishing that Melkor simply stepped aside and let him fall, he allowed his master to catch him and help him to his feet. Averting his gaze to avoid embarrassment, he quickly thanked him and turned around.

“I did not see you there master.” He commented, after gaining back a suitable amount of his pride. “Forgive my mistake, I simply fell.”

“It is fine.” Melkor remarked, looking straight ahead. “In fact, the fault is mine. I did not expect you, of all creatures to be out here, observing the ice and snow.”

“Master?” Sauron turned to look at him, noting that this was the second time he’d said those words. “Ice and snow? Is this…what all of this is?” He motioned toward the valley and the fortress. Melkor, soon joining his side, nodded.

“It is a foolish creation, I admit. It drives the orcs and balrogs to refuge and renders many of our forces useless.” There was a  hint of disappointment in his voice, and Sauron could understand why. Melkor never spoke poorly of his own creations. Sauron wondered if he was aware he was even doing it. “The other Ainur scorned it, along with their followers. I am the only one who can withstand it.” Sauron listened on, realizing that his master freely grabbed the rail with his bare hands.

For a split second, he worried. Melkor’s hands were grey, he only assumed that the cold was getting to him. But he reminded himself that his master’s complexion varied from grey to blue. Things were normal he told himself.

“Even you yield to it Sauron. A maia of your making, cannot handle it for too long.” He almost sounded sorrowful when mentioning this bit, turning away to walk inside the fortress. But Sauron gave him a small smile, and followed after, lightly touching his shoulder.

“I think it is beautiful. Cold, destructive, but beautiful.” He took a breath and gazed into a shocked Melkor’s eyes. “You are after all, attracted to things of such a nature, master. It is only expected you make something that mirrors that desire.”

Melkor turned to face his servant, staring in silence.

“If we train the orcs and other soldiers to prepare for this …snow and ice…then we can be victorious. We can use this as a weapon to our advantage master!” Worked up, and proud of Melkor, Sauron hadn’t even noticed that the area he stood in was coated with ice. He took a step forward and tripped again, but this time, he caught himself. “It is brilliant, master.”

For the first time, Melkor seemed bewildered. Sauron rendered him speechless . To see someone so worked up over something that for years, he even thought was a mistake, brought him some joy, but he simply did not know how to handle it.

Sauron, seeming to notice this took a breath and spoke once more, in a quieter voice.

“It is very nice and can one day serve as our advantage.” He looked his master in the eye, reaching for and brushing against his cold hand.

Melkor gazed down at him with an unreadable expression upon his face. It was strange, but expected. And very obvious to Sauron that Melkor didn’t know how to react to such genuine praise.

If the unreadable look on his face did not say anything, that is.

Sauron turned away and began his short strides towards the rail, leaving Melkor to his thoughts.

Not to long after, as expected Melkor joined his side. The two both looked about the frozen valley; Sauron inwardly awestruck by the extent of his master’s power.

Melkor exhaled, taking hold of the rail again. “Thank you.” His deep voice rattled the icy fortress.

Sauron was quite surprised by the heartfelt affection of gratitude, but nonetheless he accepted it.

“There is no need to thank me, master. But you are welcome.” He took a cool breath and silently continued his watch of the land before him. Not saying a word, Melkor did as well.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed.


End file.
